The present invention relates generally to wireless devices, and particularly to a method and system for remotely controlling use of a wireless device.
Mobile communication is rapidly increasing in popularity by providing an ability to access data, transfer information and speak with others from remote locations. Thus, an incentive exists for the industry to provide wireless devices such as cellular telephones, pagers and personal digital assistants to those people for whom wireless communication may be beneficial. In some instances, use of a wireless device may be inappropriate. For example, employees that receive a wireless device from an employer may utilize the wireless device for personal use. Additionally, a child may be provided with a wireless device to contact his or her parents, however expensive usage charges may result when the child utilizes the wireless device for other purposes. As wireless device functionalities (including the incorporation of MP3 players, games, and the like) increase, the need for control of wireless devices becomes even greater.
Conventional wireless devices may include an ability to enable features that may be desirable by the user. For example, a user of a cellular phone may disable a ringing function when incoming calls are received in favor of a vibrating alert. A personal digital assistant may block incoming electronic messages (emails) from a particular user. However, features that are controlled by the user do not prevent misuse of a wireless device. Consequently, it would be advantageous if an administrator could remotely enforce functional constraints upon a wireless device to prevent certain unauthorized use(s) of a wireless device. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a system and method for remotely controlling functional aspects of a wireless device.